


Sweet Dreams, Tony

by Dormammu



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coda, Dorks in Love, Episode 03x11 Kids Are Alright, Episode Related, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormammu/pseuds/Dormammu
Summary: What Steve did after Kamala and Dante left the tower - a ficlet.





	Sweet Dreams, Tony

Tony was utterly knackered, and, finally, just within reach of his four hours of deserved rest.

It had been a difficult day, even by the Avengers' standards. They'd almost lost the Avengers tower, the Ghost had given all of them a run for their money. And that was not even counting the previous fight with an Ultron straggler, or the patrolling exhaustion Tony felt prior to that.

He did feel bad about being rude to Ms. Marvel and Inferno. However, he thought, if they were going to be superheroes, they'd have to develop a thick skin, lose some idol worship in the process. At least that's how Tony justified his behavior to himself. That and the presents he'd send their way as soon as he was rested enough to function.

He finished putting on his pajamas, and pulled down the bed cover. "Bed, sweet bed," he said softly, getting in. "FRIDAY, lights to thirty percent."

The door to his room softly whooshed open. He didn't have to look to see who it was. He could recognise the sound of Steve's boots even when he tried to be sneaky.

"I just came to say good night, and... good job today, Iron Man," Steve said. Tony didn't turn to look at him, didn't move, but he could almost feel Steve standing in his soldierly posture -ramrod straight, hands behind back. He was pretty sure the look on Steve's face was puppy-like, however.

Tony, summoning the last of his pre-sleep strength, reached behind and weakly pulled on the cover. "I could use my human heater," he said in a voice almost too quiet to be heard.

Tony felt the bed dip a little, then the shuffle of Steve quickly and efficiently taking off his boots. Just as he was falling into the welcoming darkness of sleep, a familiar warmth, the familiar scent of Steve, enveloped him.

"Good night," Steve whispered pressing his lips to Tony's hair.

"Love you too," Tony answered him in his dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like this episode and have always imagined Steve tucking Tony in afterwards.


End file.
